Innocent Flower
by Storms of tears
Summary: Name sucks but Im winging it. Kagome is a virgin who has never seen a demon and hardly been around boys. Inuyasha is an outcast orphan. Miroku is up to his old tricks, and Sango is there to knock some sense into him. Gonna have some mature scenes, and will be better than it sounds here so please check it out. Please read and review. Need 1 review to update.


**I remember her crying. My mother I think. She was sad, for me I think. I couldn't understand why she was sad. I didn't understand then. Didn't understand what I was, and what it would mean for me. After that, I remembered nothing. I can't remember my childhood. My mother, my father, my life. It's all a blur before I turned 6. They tell me I was rescued from a fire. By the time they got there my mother had already stopped breathing. They said she died saving me. They tried to resuscitate her, but couldn't bring her back. The gatekeepers of the underworld taking her soul from me. The they I was referring to are the ladies who run the orphanage. Kaede and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was a bitch obsessed with her beauty, but Kaede was nice enough. Since she was a priestess she kept some of the rowdier demons away. I'm 16 now and have few friends. Most people wouldn't have anything to do with a filthy half breed such as myself. Let me explain, I was born a half demon. That means I am half demon half human, a taboo. I didn't fit in anywhere. My best friend Miroku has been here 9 years, coming just shortly after I got here. His father died sucked in by his own deadly hand, leaving his curse to pass on to Miroku. With this curse he had a black deadly hole in his hand that sucked up everything in it's path. Sango, another good friend has been here 4 years. She was from a demon slayer village. Her whole family and village was slaughtered by demons. Sango was the only one to survive. A recent.. and annoying addiction was Shippo. His family slaughtered by some demons as well. He clings to me like an annoying little brother. The runt irritates me but I have become fond of him. We are outcasts at school, all the orphans, but when it comes to at the orphanage I am a outcast. They hate me because I am a half breed, and hate my friends because they are my friends. We are our own little family of sorts.**

**"Come on Inuyasha, its time for school!" Sango called. "Feh, I don't want to go anyways." he grunted. "Doesn't matter you little hooligan! You will leave and be on time or I will give Shippo all the ramen." Kaede threatened. "Feh, fine, I'll go, you play dirty old hag." Inuyasha grumbled. SLAP "You lecher! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself!" Sango screeched. "Sango darling, it's this cursed hand I tell you. I cannot control it, it is my cross to bear." Miroku pleaded. "Let's just go guys, oh, and Miroku? You aren't fooling me." Sango growled.**

***KAGOME POV***

**"Mom, I don't understand why I have to switch schools. All my friends are here." Kagome whined. "I'm sorry honey but with your grandpa's health and no one to take care of him since your cousin and aunt passed away he needs us. You can talk to your friends on the phone. You have those texting things on your phone right?" "Mom, what if it looks bad on my college applications that I switched schools? They might think I got kicked out. Plus there are going to be boys there.. and demons! I have never seen a demon in my life. It could be dangerous!" Kagome pleaded. "Kagome, that sounds intolerant. Demons aren't all bad." Her mom said. "I know that mom, I don't think they are all bad, but I'm scared. You know how hard change is for me since daddy died." Kagome said quietly. "I know honey, but think of your grandpa, he can't take care of the shrine all by himself anymore, and you will make more friends honey. Your brother and I will be here for you. I miss your daddy too, but we have to move on, he's been dead for nine years." her mom said soothingly. "Ok, mom, I understand."**

***Back to Inuyasha about three weeks later***

**"Hey, Inuyasha, do you see what I see?" Miroku asked. "What now Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "New girl, look at the size of those..." Miroku trailed off drooling a bit. "Miroku, you are such a pervert, you... what?" Inuasha said realizing he was talking to himself as he watched Miroku walking over the the raven haired girl. He watched Miroku go over and introduce himself. "Excuse me miss, are you new? I might be able to help you find your way around."Miroku asked pleasantly. "Actually yes, I am and I'm terribly lost, this school is so much bigger than my last." Kagome replied. "Oh, where did you go before? By the way, my name is Miroku." he said. "Oh, my's Kagome, I went to Osaka's school for girls." she said. "Oh really," he said grinning from ear to ear. He put his arm around her should leading her down the hall slowly slipping his hand lower. "Yes, it was a great school, but unfortunately we had to...AHHH!" Kagome shrieked punching Miroku in the face, her face turning bright red, "What is wrong with you!" Miroku looked at her apologetically "Forgive me fair maiden, I was simply overcome with your beauty. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked. If possible Kagome's face went even red, almost going of in flames. Her eyes went wide and she jerked her hand back walking away quickly. Miroku turned to see Inuyasha rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. "That was awesome. She decked you right in the nose. You sure know how to drive a woman away lecher!" He laughed. "She will come around with time," Miroku said unperturbed.**

***Kagome's POV***

**'Omg I cant believe that guy. What is wrong with him?' Kagome thought, ' Why do they make these uniforms so short? It's so inappropriate I liked the knee length skirts at my old school.' She looked down at her schedule and then looked around. The bell rang and the halls were abruptly empty. Lost she walked down a hallway to see 3 guys leaning against the lockers. As she turned the corner they all looked up. The one with long brown hair sauntered over. "What do we have here? Fresh meat?" he said. "You smell positively appetizing," he said cornering her against the lockers and running his index finger down her face. She slapped his hand away, "What is it with this school? Don't you guys understand personal space." She pushed at his chest attempting to shove him away, but he didn't budge. "KOGA! Leave her alone or so help me, I will hit you with my hiraikotsu on you. Right where it hurts!" Sango snapped. "Fine, she can go... for now." he laughed. Sango grabbed Kagome by the hand and drug her away. "What do you think you were doing? You don't roam the halls after the bell rings, you could get hurt, it's dangerous." Sango lectured. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but what is so dangerous about him?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Thats a full blooded wolf demon. The prince of the wolf demon tribe. They sometimes eat humans, and that's the nicest thing they do to them." Sango stated. "Really? That was what a demon looks like? Wow. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Kagome Higurashi." she said bowing. "I'm Sango. Are you saying you have never seen a demon? Didn't any go to your last school?" She asked curiously. "Oh, no, we didn't even have boys at school. I haven't even really been around any guys except my brother. This school is so odd. The guys, the skimpy uniforms, and demons. It's all making my head spin. And the guys are just so.. ugh," she trailed off.**

***Meanwhile***

**"Hey boss, how come you backed down to that woman? I thought you were gonna eat that girl." Ginta asked. "That girl intrigues me, I can smell her innocence, and I like her spunk. I want her." Koga replied**

***Kagome POV***

**Kagome followed Sango to the locker room. "Ok, today in PE we are doing archery, but you still have to wear the gym uniform. This is your locker right here, and Coach already put a uniform in there for you." Sango informed her. "Oh ok. How do you know all this?" Kagome asked. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. I have been assigned to help you out the first few days in school. Help you find stuff and get used to this school." Sango stated. The girls changed and checked themselves in the mirror. "Oh my God, this is our PE uniform? The shirt is way too tight around my chest and my bottom is hanging out." Kagome whined, her face red. "This is the typical uniform, didn't you wear something similar at your old school?" Sango asked. "No, we wore knee length shorts and looser tee-shirts. There were no boys so it was ok to wear shorts." Kagome replied. "Girls! Do you plan to hold up class for much longer?" Coach Yura snapped. "Sorry." They both said in unison. "All right, take a bow and join the others." Yura instructed, " Now get your arrow ready. Pull the bow string back slowly and release a breath as you shoot the arrow. Focus on the target. Ok, proceed." Kagome and the others did as told. Many of the girls hit the target outside the bullseye. Kagome released the bow and the arrow flew about 2 feet and dropped to the ground. Her face turned bright red. "Try again Kagome," Yura siad coming up behind Kagome, pressing her breasts against Kagome's back, grabbing her arms and helping her aim, "Watch the target , straighten your arm, and when you release let go quickly so the bow snaps back." Kagome released and the arrow flew at the target hitting the bullseye. "YAY." Kagome said jumping up and down, her breasts bouncing with her. Yura hugged her pressing her breasts suggestively against Kagome's leaning up to her ear, "Congratulations my little raven haired vixen." Kagome blushed wondering what the teacher meant. "Such pretty pretty hair," Yura crooned stroking Kagomes hair, "Continue practicing, I will check on you in a few minutes." She said walking away.**

***Inuyasha POV***

**"Oh my God, Inuyasha did you just see that? Yura was just flirting with the new girl. It was so hot. Their breasts were squished together..." Miroku trailed off getting a nosebleed. Inuyasha looked over, it was pretty hot and the new girl's hair was as redder than his robe of the firerat. What could he say? He was still a teenage boy. He looked away, slightly aroused, "You are such a pervert." "Her name is Kagome, and she went to an all girls school. She seems pretty innocent, I bet she's a virgin." Miroku said with glee. Inuyasha's ears perked up at that tidbit of information but pretended to ignore Miroku.**

***Kagome's POV***

**Kagome and Sango walked to their next class, when Sango stopped by the pervert and the silver haired boy. "Kagome, this lecher is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha." Sango introduced them. "Sango you wound me, I cannot help my nature, it is a curse." Miroku whined. Kagome scooted away from Miroku, "I've already met Miroku," she said warily. She looked at the silver haired boy noticing his ears were on the top of his head and they were dog ears. Inuyasha noticed her staring, "Got a problem wench?" "Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just... your ears." She stuttered blushing. "Um, well, I mean, it's just, um, they are so freaking cute!" Kagome burst out. "What are you talking about, my ears are not cute. I am a fierce hanyou, I am not cute, I am scary." He growled. "What is a hanyou?"Kagome asked. Sango replied, "He is half demon, half human." "Oh, so those ears are real?" She asked in awe, itching to play with his ears. "Feh, of course they are real. And don't even think about it wench." He huffed. "Forgive him lady Kagome," Miroku said scooting closer to Kagome, but tripping over Inuyasha's backpack. He put his hands out to catch himself and felt something soft... and huge. He looked up gulping, seeing that he had put his hands on both Kagome and Sango's breasts. Kagome and Sango shrieked going bright red. Sango kicked Miroku in the face, dragging a again completely red Kagome away with her. Inuyasha looked down at Miroku laughing. "I am never, ever, washing these hands again. That was the best thing ever." Miroku said dreamily. " I can't believe he did that," Sango fumed. Kagome was quiet. She had never blushed so much in her life. "I'm sorry Kagome, he is such a pervert." "Um, well, lets just get to class now. I have College Algebra, and you?" Kagome asked. "Me too, wait till you see our teacher. He is so hot. And he is so smart too." Sango said. "I'm not here for boys. I have to focus on school if I want to be able to get into medical school. If I don't get into medical school my grandpa will make me become a shrine maiden. We just moved in with him at his shrine and he is always bugging me and Souta to train and take over shrine duties." Kagome said. "Oh, what shrine do you live at?" Sango asked. "Higurashi shrine. My cousin and aunt used to help him run it but they died in a car accident. I feel so bad because I never spent time with her anymore, she seemed to become cold and manipulative, but now I don't have the chance to reconcile with her anymore." Kagome started crying a little bit. "Are you talking about Kikyo? Are you her cousin?" Sango gasped. "Yeah, did you know her?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, she broke Inuyasha's heart. She cheated on him with Naraku and dumped him because he was a half breed." Sango replied. "Oh, well um? I don't know what to say." Kagome said. Sango looked away not wanting to tarnish Kagome's memories of her dead cousin any more. "We had better hurry before we are late to class." Sango said walking again. Suddenly someone ran into Kagome knocking her down, her skirt flying up. Kagome jumped up quickly blushing. "Excuse me miss, I couldnt see you, if you are injured in any way I could offer an herbal remedy. My name is Hojo." He said picking up all his medical stuff. "I'm fine. Are you studying to be a doctor?" She asked noticing his medical supplies. "Oh no, my family owns a health shop." Hojo blushed. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, and started dragging her away, "Sorry Hojo we are late." "What's with you Sango?" Kagome asked. "We are already late and once you get him started on his health store you will be there forever." Sango said apologetically They went into class and their teacher walked over. "Ah Kagome you will be sitting next to Naraku, Naraku please raise your hand." he did so and she walked over. "Ok, students this is Kagome Higurashi, and she is a transfer from Osaka girls school. Please be kind to her." He said. Naraku leaned over and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Naraku, and if you need any help let me know." He smiled at her, but the warmth of his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you Naraku, I might have to take you up on that." She replied turning her attention to her book. The equations in her book were much simpler than the ones she was used to. She was a little disappointed with the simpleness of the lesson. Mr. Bankotsu called to her to come to the board to factor the trinomials. Too easy for her. She solved it then he asked her to solve an equation for i. Kagome sighed and solved the answer quickly. "Good I see you know all the basics. All right class is dismissed. Kagome please wait after for me." he said, "Kagome, I see you are very good at math and I would like very much if you would join the math club. We could use someone like you." He begged. "Um I wil see if I have time, I need to go or I will be late." She hurried out sighing as she noticed Sango was gone but then noticed Naraku was still there. "Oh, Naraku, could you tell me where I can find A and P?" She asked. "Actually my dear, I have A and P as well, we can walk together." He replied.**


End file.
